The following references establish the state of the art:                US Patent No. CN202832049U, Lu Shanxing required by the Sep. 20, 2012 and Mar. 27, 2013 granted, is a major feature of the use of a pulley system that allows opening a sliding window.        Patent No. EP0382435, required by Rotalac Plastica, requested and granted on Jun. 2, 1989 to Aug. 25, 1993 (already expired), which also uses a pulley system for opening a system of shutters.        
In the current state of the art there is no combined pulley system with a telescopic arm with an associated electric motor. Existing systems rely solely on a system of pulleys.